An Unexpected Visit
by VeryEuropeanCrossRhodes
Summary: Finn Balor/Seth Rollins Slash: Seth Rollins receives a surprising visit from NXT Champion, Finn Balor, while watching Monday Night RAW. Finn says he's there to see how Seth is feeling after his injury, but does he have other ideas? Warnings: M/M Slash and Cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: M/M Sex and Cursing**

Seth Rollins was feeling pretty shitty one evening as he laid down on his gray couch and watched Monday Night RAW on the USA Network. He'd been injured for about 2 months or so and the feeling of jealousy had already invaded his mind as he watched Dean Ambrose and Sheamus face off in the ring. Even though he knew he'd still be a star when he came back, he knew that this injury was going to cause a huge amount of time off, something Seth could not stand. It was during his first ever WWE World Heavyweight Championship run and Mania was coming up as well, so this injury couldn't have happened at a worse time.

His mind soon drifted back to what was going on in the TV, and he suddenly found himself very aroused at Sheamus dominating Dean in the corner. As the camera focused close on Dean's nice ass, Seth felt his cock start to harden. _That's another thing I miss,_ Seth thought, remembering all the times he fucked Dean in his Shield days. Seth then quickly pulled down his sweatpants and underwear and began to stroke his already semi-hard cock. Sheamus continued to pummel Dean, much to Seth's delight. _Wish I could be Sheamus right now,_ Seth thought as he rubbed the tip of his cock. **Bam. Bam. Bam.** Seth was then startled by the sound of knocking at the door. _Zahra's not supposed to be home for another week. Who is this?,_ Seth thought as he pulled his dark gray sweatpants back up and walked to the door. He opened the door to see an unexpected face.

"Um hey Rollins, I was in town and wanted to see how you're doing. I can leave if you're busy or something." A kind Irish voice said.

"Oh hey it's fine Finn. Thanks for coming that's really nice. I'm just watching RAW so you can come in if you want." Seth Rollins said to the current NXT Champion, Finn Balor.

"That'd be great." Finn said as he walked into Seth's nice apartment. "Sorry about this but could you help me get my peacoat off? It's much easier when two people do it." Finn asked cutely.

"Yeah sure dude. So why were you in town?" Seth asked as he pulled off Finn's navy peacoat, but his attention soon turned to something else. Finn was wearing a pair of gray khakis that hugged his amazing bubble butt perfectly. Seth felt his cock starting to stir for the second time that night.

"I was just visiting a few people I knew a pretty long time ago from New Japan that were staying in this area for a little while. So how's your rehab coming along?" Finn said, but Seth was barely listening. "Seth?"

"Oh sorry I was distracted. What'd you ask?" Seth asked, slightly embarrassed.

"It's all good lad. You probably have a lot on your mind at the moment." Finn said.

"Yeah it's been a pretty shitty past few months for me but I'll be fine. How's NXT been going? You coming to main roster soon?" Seth asked. Everybody in the WWE and outside the WWE knew Finn as ready to be brought up, so it was only a matter of time before he'd be on the big stages of RAW and SmackDown.

"NXT's been amazing. I want to leave but I also don't ya know? Sorry about Zahra being released a while ago by the way. That had to have sucked." Finn said.

"Meh Zahra's kind of a bitch to be honest. I'm only still with her because Hunter said that all publicity is good publicity and she certainly brings that. I'm glad she's gone for the next week." Seth said, and Finn laughed and smiled. The NXT Champion certainly felt happy at this news, as he's had a major crush on the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion since the NXT Panel back in August.

"So how's RAW been tonight?" Finn asked, and Seth shrugged.

"Meh. It'd be better if we were on it." Seth said, smiling.

"True. I used to just watch for you sometimes." Finn said, and soon blushed at what he just said. Seth grinned even larger at this comment.

"Oh really? That's quite an honor. Oh I meant to ask a minute ago but where are you planning on staying tonight?" Seth asked.

"Probably just gonna find some hotel or somethin." Finn said.

"Oh well if you want to, you can stay here for the night." Seth said, hoping something could happen between him and the man known as The Demon at some point in the night.

"That'd be great as long as I'm not being an inconvenience or anything." Finn said, and Finn shook his head.

"Oh trust me you won't be. Do you have any luggage in your car?" Seth asked, and Finn nodded.

"It's only a few things but I guess we should go get them now." Finn said, and they headed out to Finn's car in the cold Winter weather. Finn opened his car trunk and bent over to reach one of his bags. Seth was standing directly behind Finn and found himself once again gazing at Finn's perfect ass. Now he saw why Triple H liked this guy so much.

"Can you grab this and bring it in?" Finn asked, handing him a decent-sized plaid gray suitcase.

"Oh yeah sure." Seth said. There's something else I rather grab, Seth thought in his dirty mind. Seth and Finn headed back into his warm apartment and settled down in his living room to watch the rest of RAW. Divas Champion Charlotte made her way to the ring to face Brie Bella until Becky Lynch ambushed Charlotte.

"YES GET THAT PUSH BECKY!" Finn screamed at the TV, due to him being so excited for his redhead friend. Seth laughed and smiled at Finn's enthusiasm. "Sorry I get really excited for Becky due to me training her and all." Finn said, sort've embarrassed at how loud he just was in front of his crush.

"It's fine dude I mark out when I watch any wrestling program. So are you and Becky a thing?" Seth asked, and Finn started laughing.

"No we're just close friends." Finn said, which made Seth very happy.

"Are you seeing anyone or are you single?" Seth asked.

"I'm a single and lonely lad. I've got my title and that's about it." Finn said, and Seth laughed.

"That's surprising. I thought someone as hot as you would have to be with someone." Seth said flirtatiously, and he could see Finn's face go pink as he blushed. "Are you into anyone?" Seth asked, scooting closer to Finn on the couch.

"Um...yeah." Finn said shyly, uncomfortable but extremely turned on by how flirty Seth was being.

"And who would that person be?" Seth said, giving Finn a mischievous smirk. Finn decided to answer that with an action instead of speaking and fiercely kissed Seth on his lips. Seth quickly accepted the kiss and grabbed Finn's face as they made out. Finn soon mounted Seth as they still continued to kiss. Finn felt Seth's hands exploring his body and especially his ass. Finn began to unbutton the charcoal gray buttons on Seth's button-down shirt, revealing Seth's extremely fit physique. For someone with an injury, he looked as fit as ever. Finn threw Seth's shirt across the room and then moved to the side of Seth. Finn quickly threw his own shirt off, showing off his muscular body. Finn then pulled Seth's sweatpants down to the bottom of where his underwear was, and looked up at Seth for permission to pull them down. Seth nodded and licked his lips at the extremely hot wrestler. Finn gave Seth an eager smile and pulled them down, revealing Seth's 7-and-a-half inch cock, which was already glistening with precum. Finn's mouth nearly watered at the beautiful cock. Finn put his hot mouth around the head of Seth's dick in his mouth. Seth let out a load moan. He hadn't had any type of sexual contact since he got injured. Finn started to bob his head on Seth's hard-on, enjoying the salty taste of Seth's cock. Seth was amazed at how good such a shy and reserved guy could be at giving head. Seth moved his hands through Finn's brown hair as Finn began to deepthroat Seth. "Fuck Finn. You're so good at this. You have an amazing mouth." Seth said, and he could feel Finn smile.

"I think I have something else that your cock would like being in." Finn said, with a very dirty tone to his voice. Seth smiled and ordered Finn to bend over against the arm of the couch. Seth moved to behind Finn and pulled down the gray khakis he loved so much. Seth was surprised to see that Finn was wearing no underwear.

"Oooh naughty Balor." Seth said, and he could hear Finn giggling in front of him. Seth slapped Finn's butt, making it jiggle. Seth licked his lips before spreading apart Finn's asscheeks, revealing Finn's pink hole. Seth slowly put his cock in Finn's tight bubble butt, making both men let out a groan of pleasure. Seth made sure Finn was comfortable with Seth's length before starting to thrust at a slow pace.

"I can take more than that Rollins." Finn said, and Seth grinned before starting to fuck Finn much quicker and harder. Seth began to pound Finn, making the clapping sound against Finn's ass and the grunts of both men fill the room.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum." Seth said, right before releasing his load inside of Finn. "Sit." Seth commanded to Finn, and Finn sat on the couch. Seth quickly walked over and knelt on the ground. Seth grabbed Finn's cock and put his mouth around it. Seth bobbed back and forth repeatedly, and Finn also felt himself getting closer. Seth had given many blow jobs in his days with The Authority. Seth bobbed one more time with his expert lips before Finn shot out his cum inside of Seth's mouth. Seth swallowed the hot creamy substance before standing up and kissing Finn.

"I can't wait until we're both on the main roster." Finn said, and they both laughed.

 **Hope y'all liked this! I haven't posted in a while but I thought this would be very different and hot. I have an extreme obsession with Finn Balor and have always wanted to write him in a fanfic. I'm not sure if this will be a oneshot or a chapter fic. Let me know if you think I should make this a chapter fic and please leave reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Cursing**

NXT Champion Finn Balor waited in the Orlando International Airport with the rest of the NXT roster for their flight for Dallas. With it being the biggest week in all of wrestling, every single WWE & NXT Superstar were being flown in for WWE Axxess, NXT Takeover: Dallas, and The Grandest Stage of Them All, WrestleMania. Due to this, Finn Balor knew he would see the man he both wanted to see but also not wanted to see, Seth Rollins. Since their hook up many months ago, aside from a few texts and calls, Finn had been quite distant from Seth. One of Finn's closest friends, Bayley, noticed how lost in thought Finn was.

"Dude what's up? You seem distracted. You're usually all peppy and stuff." Bayley asked, and Finn shrugged.

"Just nervous for my Takeover match I guess." Finn said, but Bayley could easily tell Finn was lying from his voice.

"No when you're nervous for a match you get really talkative. This seems different." Bayley said.

"Don't really know. I guess I'm a little anxious to see someone." Finn said.

"Oh Seth right?" Bayley asked, surprising Finn.

"Wait, how do you know about me and Seth?" Finn asked.

"Sasha told me." Bayley said.

"Of course she did. She's always the first to know things." Finn said, knowing Sasha's past history with gossip and rumors.

"True. So what happened between you and him?" Bayley asked.

"Well um...we sort've hooked up a few months ago and it was amazing...but then I didn't reply to barely any of his texts." Finn said, cringing.

"Why?" Bayley asked.

"I don't know to be honest. I think it's because I didn't want to mess it up by saying something stupid over text but ignoring him made it worse. He makes me feel all awkward and nervous but also happy. Am I going batshit Bay?" Finn asked, and Bayley laughed.

"No you just really like him. That's so sweet. But for real, you need to text him and talk to him before he does give up on you. I think our plane has wifi actually. I'll sit by you and we can text him. " Bayley said, and gave Finn one of her signature hugs.

"Aw you're so sweet." Finn said, before hearing the automated voice in the airport say that his flight was now boarding. They grabbed their luggage and headed onto the plane. They got their seats after arguing about who would get the window seat (Bayley won).

"So when did Seth last text you?" Bayley asked. Finn opened his messages from Seth to see that the last time was about a month ago. It read, _Hey Finn. Are you ok?_ Finn gave Bayley a nervous smile. "Aw poor Seth. Let me see your phone." Bayley took Finn's phone and sent, _I'm so sorry that I haven't been replying. I'll talk to you in Dallas about it and I can't wait to see you._

"Fuck I'm sweating. Oh shit he's replying." Finn said, seeing the nerve-wracking texting bubble appear under his text. Finn patted his foot on the ground and stared directly at the phone before hearing the sound of getting a text. _Hello Finn! It's fine but I have many questions and I can't wait to talk...and possibly do other things if you'd like._ Finn grinned wide at the last part. Finn texted back, _I'd definitely like to do those things. ;)_

"Oh my I think that's my queue to go sleep while you have your little fun over there." Bayley said, making Finn laugh.

About two and a half hours later, the NXT roster landed in Dallas. They all rushed out of the plane and airport with extreme excitement for the following days. They got on the shuttle that would take them to their hotel. The bus drove by the AT&T Stadium, which would be full of about 100 thousand people only days later for WrestleMania. Bayley got teary-eyed seeing Sasha, Charlotte, and Becky front in the center on the Arena. The NXT was so proud of all three of them. They eventually arrived at their nice hotel, seeing a few main roster superstars. Finn got his room key from the busy lobby and headed up to his hall. Finn was opening his door when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I was hoping you'd be in this hotel." Seth Rollins said.

 **I know not much happened but it's meant to build some character development and lead up to the next few chapters, which will have a lot of drama! I decided to make this a chapter fic because Finn and Seth are two of my favorites to write and I think they're extremely hot together. I hope you liked this and please leave a comment! I'll be hopefully updating soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Finn Balor turned around to see Seth Rollins, wearing an all-black suit, smirking and staring directly at him. Finn didn't know what to say. He felt nervous but also super excited to see Seth.

"Oh um...hey Seth." Finn said.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Seth said, walking towards Finn. Finn sat down his luggage and stood by the wall.

"Yeah I know. I'm seriously sorry about everything." Finn said, with Seth now less than a foot in front of him.

"It's fine Finn. Let's get lunch soon and we can talk about it there." Seth said, and Finn smiled.

"Oh that sounds fantastic." Finn said.

"Great. Just text me when you're ready to go and I'll meet you in the lobby." Seth said, and walked away. Finn rushed into his room and threw his belongings on the floor. Finn ripped off his sweatpants and NXT shirt before taking an extremely quick shower. Finn put on his tightest pair of khakis, a black oxford shirt, and a plaid gray blazer. Finn looked in the mirror and smiled. He knew he looked hot. He texted Seth that he was ready to go when he was and Seth quickly replied, saying that he would meet him downstairs. Finn grabbed his phone and wallet and headed to the lobby. Finn looked around but Seth hadn't come down yet.

"Hello there Fergal!" Chris Jericho yelled from behind Finn, much to Finn's disdain. Finn hadn't talked to Chris since his interview on Talk is Jericho, Chris's podcast. After they recorded the interview, they ended up sleeping together and Chris has been obsessed with Finn ever since. Finn never replied/answered to the daily texts, calls and nudes sent from Jericho.

"Hey Chris." Finn said, putting on a fake smile and looked at the man nicknamed Y2J.

"I could recognize that ass from a mile away. How you doin man?" Chris asked, patting Finn on the butt. It took all of Finn's strength not to roll his eyes.

"Pretty good. Excited for this weekend." Finn said, looking at the elevator in hopes that Seth would save him from Chris.

"Same. So why haven't you responded to my texts Finn?" Chris asked.

"Oh I haven't been getting them. You probably don't have the right number. I switched a few months back." Finn lied, fairly convincingly. Chris wasn't the first man to get obsessed with Finn.

"Oh what's your new number?" Chris asked, pulling out his phone. _Oh shit_ , Finn thought.

"Sorry Chris but I'm gonna take this man away from you now." Seth said, putting his arm around Finn. Chris gave the two an annoyed look.

"Fine. We need to talk some in the next few days though Finn." Chris said, winking and walking away. Seth and Finn waited for him to be out of sight before talking.

"Fuck you came at the perfect moment." Finn said, laughing.

"I could tell. What was going on there?" Seth asked.

"That man's obsessed with me. He can't take a hint that I'm not into him." Finn said.

"Well I can't blame him for that." Seth said, checking out Finn from head to toe. Finn blushed.

"So where are we going for lunch?" Finn asked.

"Wherever you want. I know there's a Chipotle like 5 minutes from the arena and I saw a few Tex-mex places earlier. Apparently the restaurant in the hotel is pretty good too if you wanted to stay close to our rooms." Seth said, the last part implying he may want more than just lunch. Finn smiled.

"Well, I think that might be a good idea then." Finn said, flirtatiously before walking ahead of Seth in the direction of the restaurant. Seth's eyed locked on Finn's ass moving in his tight pants. Seth licked his lips at the Irishman, feeling his cock stir under his suit pants. Finn and Seth sat down at a table in the restaurant, both eager to finally talk.

"So I guess I'll get right to it...why didn't you text me much since the time we hooked up?" Seth asked.

"Well...um...I don't really know is the honest answer. I think I was just worried I would say something stupid and fuck it up." Finn said, looking down at the table. Finn waited for a response from Seth but didn't hear anything so he looked up to see Seth grinning ear to ear. "Why the hell do you look so happy?" Finn asked, and Seth laughed.

"I just think that's really nice. You seem to actually care unlike most of the dicks I've talked to." Seth said. "But trust me, with your personality...and an ass like yours, you'd have to say something pretty damn bad to mess this up. Now that that's out of the way, it's your turn to ask me about something." Finn sighed in relief. He'd been dreading that conversation for months.

"Hmmm...are you and Zahra still dating?" Finn asked.

"Nope. I actually broke up with her the week after we hooked up." Seth said. "My turn to ask you another question. Tell me the complete truth about you and Jericho."

"I was on his podcast a while back and it was right after I had broken up with Cesaro-" Finn said, before Seth interrupted him.

"Wait you and Cesaro were a thing?" Seth asked, a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah we dated for about 3 months but then I found out he was sleeping with Tyson and decided to end it." Finn said, shrugging. "Well, back to Jericho, we finished recording the podcast and then we..."

"Fucked?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow. Finn nodded. "I mean I get it. He's pretty hot."

"Yeah I guess but it was a mistake. He texts me pretty much everyday now with nudes and shit. I ignore them but it's pretty fucking ridiculous. Oh well I've had crazier exes." Finn said, shrugging and laughing. Seth was about to ask who when he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Well hello Sethie!" Dean Ambrose yelled into Seth's ear. Finn's happy expression dropped and he gave Dean a bit of side eye. Seth could smell the alcohol off of Dean and sighed. He knew how his ex could act when drunk, as he had to witness it many times during their Shield days.

"Oh hey Dean. It seems like somebody found the bar pretty quick." Seth said.

"I did. Mind if I join you two wonderful gentlemen?" Dean asked, already pulling up a chair.

"Well it seems like you're going to anyway so sure!" Finn said, fake smiling at Dean.

"Oh you're Finn right? Have we met before?" Dean asked, sitting down in his chair.

"Yeah we filmed that WWE 2K16 commercial with Paige together." Finn said. Dean gave Finn a puzzled look.

"Really? I don't remember that at all. I was probably drunk the whole time. So Seth, how's recovery been going? I don't think I've talked to you since we...met up a few weeks ago." Dean said, grinning when talking about their meet-up. Finn's fake smile changed into a somewhat angry look as he realized what Dean meant by them meeting up. Seth noticed Finn's reaction and gulped.

"Oh it's going pretty well. Should be back hopefully in a few months." Seth said, not looking at Dean.

"I can't wait to have you back." Dean said, patting Seth on the back. "So what are y'all doing after this?"

"Not sure but you won't be coming. I actually think you should go now Dean." Seth said, looking at Dean sternly.

"And why is that?" Dean said, with a very serious voice.

"Because I wasn't trying to have lunch with you Dean. I was trying to have lunch with just Finn." Seth said, completely annoyed at the man known as The Lunatic Fringe.

"Oh wait...is this a little date? Are you two a couple or something now?" Dean said, raising his voice a little and standing.

"Dean calm down." Seth said, trying to control his extremely drunk ex.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do. Listen demon king or whatever the fuck they call you, Seth over here doesn't care about you. The only person he cares about is himself and you're gonna see that pretty soon. Have fun while it lasts bitch!" Dean yelled, before pushing his chair down and walking out.

 **Sorry for not updating this story lately! I have more time now than before to write it. I introduced two new characters (Jericho and Dean) and they'll both be in it throughout. Hope y'all liked this chapter and please leave a comment!**


End file.
